


Wake

by carolina56539



Series: Falsettos Poetry [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina56539/pseuds/carolina56539
Summary: I like Falsettos and I like writing mediocre poetry!





	Wake

When I wake up, it feels like I’m waking up to a nightmare  
I used to have dreams about you dying  
I never thought I would have to live it  
Sometimes  
I don’t want to wake up anymore  
Sometimes  
I never want to wake up again


End file.
